Yukari Yakumo (Gensokyo Reloaded)
Yukari has many tools at her disposal, having the most Specials out of all characters in the roster with a total of 8, making her extremely versatile and excelling at mixup games. Yukari is also one of the few characters blessed with a Level 2 Spellcard, giving her more meter options. Despite her large arsenal of moves, Yukari also sports average Life value, but this is offset by Yukari's average movement speed, slightly larger than normal hurtboxes, and rather lackluster air game, with only one of her Spellcards being air usable and many of her air moves leaving her suspended in midair for some time, leaving her vulnerable to punishment. Pros *Decently ranged normals, 5Y & 5Z are great pokes while 2Y is a good situational anti-air *Good offensive pressure and mix-ups *Has really good air-unblockable setups that do a ton of damage granted she has meter to spend. *Can escape pressure in the corner thanks to her corner specific teleport. *Gaps can easily shut down projectile-oriented characters *Can play either offensively or defensively *Access to a very good reversal in Border Sign "Quadruple Barrier" *''Shikigami "Ran Yakumo"'' spellcard can lock down opponents, allowing for Yukari to start her offensive pressure *''Shikigami "Chen"'' spellcard can also be used offensively as Chen becomes a nuisance to the opponent, going all over the screen making it hard for the opponent to approach and harder for them to commit to a combo as she can interrupt combos while onscreen *One of two characters to be blessed with a Level 2 Spellcard. *Both Last Words are unblockable. Cons *Very meter-reliant as both her Shikigami "Ran Yakumo" and Shikigami "Chen" spellcards are used all throughout her neutral game and certain air-unblockable setups. *Has a rather weak aerial game *Corner teleport is highly susceptible to being punished if the opponent sees it coming *There's a period of time in her get-up animation that allows opponent to walk through her as she rises, allowing for left/right mixups on wakeup. *Both of her Last Words require specific setups, meaning they are much harder to land. Match Up Movelist 'Normals' | |25|0|0.95|40|20 |Properties= | | }} | |50|0|0.9|60|30 | | }} | |75|0|0.8|90|45 | | }} + | |25|0|0.92|40|20 |Properties= | | }} + | |55|0|0.85|60|30 |Properties= | | }} + | |75|0|0.75|90|45 |Properties= |Notes=Trips opponent | | }} | |35|0|0.9|40|20 |Requirements= | | }} | |55|0|0.85|60|30 |Requirements= | | }} | |75|0|0.8|90|45 |Requirements= |Properties= |Notes=Cancels aerial momentum | |Framenotes=8f aerial momentum cancel. | }} 'Command Normals' + | |70|0|0.85|80|40 | | }} + | |70|0|0.80|90|45 |Properties= | |Framenotes=3f~36f Upper body invincible. | }} + | |70|0|0.9|80|40 |Requirements= |Notes=Cancels aerial momentum | |Framenotes=1f aerial momentum cancel. | }} 'Throws' + / / or + + / / | |70|N/A|1|80|40 |Properties= |Notes=Does not hit opponents in hitstun or blockstun. | | }} 'Specials' during blockstun| |28x4|5x4|0.92x4| |10x4 |Properties= | |Framenotes=Startup invulnerability 1f~8f | }} | |80|16|0.8| |30 |Properties= |Version=1 | |21|--|41|62|D|-12 -10}} |21|--|41|62|D|-12 -10}} |21|--|41|62|D|-12 -10}} |21|--|After landing: 6|--|D|--}} |21|--|After landing: 6|--|D|--}} |21|--|After landing: 6|--|D|--}} |Framenotes=20f projectile summon. [] refers to vs crouching opponents. | versions| | versions| | versions}}}} | : : : |28x4|5x4|0.92x4| |10x4 |Properties= version: version: |Version=1 | |7|30|After landing: 11|--|D|-36}} |9|30|After landing: 11|--|D|-29}} |11|30|25|66|D|-19}} |Framenotes= version: startup invulnerability 1f~8f, airborne 9f~. version: upper body invulnerablilty 1f~7f, airborne 11f~. | version| | version| | version}}}} |N/A |N/A|N/A|N/A| |N/A |Properties= |Notes=Can absorb up to 10 projectiles. |Version=1 | | }} | |13x3~13|2x3~13|0.94x3~13| |5x3~13 |Properties= |Notes=Number of projectiles increases depending on how many projectiles were previously absorbed by Ride the Waves. |Version = 1 | |Framenotes=4f delay between projectiles. | }} |N/A |60|8|0.85|60|30 |Properties= |Notes=Projectile activates when p2 is in hitstun. |Version = 1 | |Framenotes=Gap creation on 15f. Gap duration: 300f. 14f delay before gap is able to fire projectile. | }} | version: version: version: | version: 100 version: 90 version: 105| version: 20 version: 18 version: 21|0.8| version: version: version: | version: 40 version: 40 version: 40 |Properties= version: version: version: |Version=1 | |Advhit=D}} |Advhit=D}} |Advhit=D}} | version (looped)| | version (looped)| | version (looped)| | version (looped)| | version active frames 1f~2f| | version active frames 3f~6f| | version}}}} | | version: 20 version: 30 version: 40|N/A|0.8| |40 |Properties= |Notes=Cannot hit opponents in hitstun or blockstun. |Version=1 | |9|2|34|45|+8|+8}} |9|2|30|41|+8|+8}} |9|2|26|37|+8|+8}} | version| | version| | version}}}} | : : : | version: 70 version: 85 version: 100| : 14 : 17 : N/A|0.7| |30 |Properties= |Notes= version: Cannot hit airborne opponents or opponents in pre-jump frames. Projectile hitbox spans entire screen horizontally, has extremely small vertical height. Can be avoided by jumping in most cases, or by Cirno or Youmu's crouches. |Version=1 | |23|--|34|57|D|-12}} |46|--|29|75|D|-7}} |66|--|24|90|D|D}} |Framenotes=Projectile active frames: 4f. |}} 'Spellcards' | |105x4|21x4|0.85x4| |130x4 |Properties= |Notes=Applies additional 0.925 proration if cancelled into from another attack. | |Framenotes=Chen active frame duration: 180f. | }} / | |12x20|2x20|0.98x20| |15x20 |Properties= |Notes=Applies additional 0.925 proration if cancelled into from another attack. | |Framenotes= Ran delay before first active hitbox: minimum 22f, maximum 32f. Ran delay before first active hitbox: minimum 22f, maximum 42f. | }} | |15x9 145 |2x9 32 |0.98x9 0.8 | |30x10 |Properties= |Notes=Applies additional 0.925 proration if cancelled into from another attack. | |Framenotes=1f~8f Invincible. 3f first projectile creation. 5f delay between hits. | }} / |N/A |33x12|4x12|0.92x12| |35x12 |Properties= |Notes=Applies additional 0.925 proration if cancelled into from another attack. Projectiles activate when opponent is in hitstun from another attack. |Version=1 | |Framenotes=Gap duration: 604f. 14f delay before gaps can fire projectiles. | }} / | |200x3|N/A|0.75x3| |230x3 |Requirements=''Obsolete Line "Trip to the Old Station"'' must be selected at the beginning of the match. |Properties= |Notes=Attack damage not affected by damage proration. | |Framenotes=107f~271f invincible. | }} / | |470|N/A|0.2| |600 |Requirements=''Yukari's Arcanum "Danmaku Bounded Field"'' must be selected at the beginning of the match. |Properties= |Notes=Cannot hit opponents in hitstun or blockstun. Attack damage not affected by damage proration. | | }} 'Others' or + |N/A |N/A|N/A|N/A|N/A|N/A |Requirements=Can only be performed when Yukari's back is to a corner. |Properties= |Notes=Teleports to the opposite side of the screen. | |Framenotes=5f~ airborne. 1f~15f invincible. 16f reposition to opposite side of the screen.}} Category:Characters (Gensokyo Reloaded) Category:Yukari Yakumo Category:Characters with a Life value of 1000 Category:Characters with Type 1 comboing